Just friends
by Mewsthecat
Summary: Are Kakashi and Sakura just friends, or is there more to. Will there ever be? KakaSaku Ok this is my first fanfic, and i'm horrible at summarries, Please no flames
1. Gotta Run

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The grass swayed matching the rhythm of a bush of unruly hair belonging to one, Hatake Kakashi. He was lying next to Sakura, resting after a sparring match. Over the last year, Sakura and Kakashi had grown to be close friends. Kakashi rolled over to rest on his elbows, so he was looking directly at Sakura, the asked

"Sakura would you like to go and get some dangos? My treat." Sakura turned over so she was mirroring Kakashi's position. Resting her hand on her chin in a mock thinking position, and after a short pause she eagerly yelled

"Yes! I would love some dangos right now!" Kakashi gave a happy eye crease and got up off the grass. They gradually made their way to the dango shop in companionably silence.

On the other side of town, an hour earlier!

Ino was waiting for TenTen, Temari, and Hinata to show up at the coffee shop. 'Man I wonder what's taking them so long! I might just leave if they're not here in the next ten minutes' She took a sip of her coffee as she heard the bell above the door jingle. She looked up to see as she expected, 'Speak of the devil, err rather devils' she made room for the other three girls to pull up their chairs. TenTen waved a waitress over, and ordered followed by the other two.

"So guys, what took you so long? I was waiting here for ever, in fact I was about to leave!"

"We just got caught up and all...heh heh" said Temari. The group continued with their usual gossip circle, chatting about anything they saw or did. They stayed for over an hour, just talking and hanging out.

"So TenTen I heard that you and Neji are going out?" asked Ino, an evil grin quickly spreading over here face.

"Um, err well...it's none of your business!!" said TenTen blushing like crazy, and tripping over every word.

"Geez TenTen your face is even pinker the Sakura's hair!! If I didn't know better I'd say you are going out!■ snickered Temari.

"Hey speaking of Sakura have you guys seen her around the office lately? She's been working like a dog for Tsunade!" said Hinata. After Hinata started dating Naruto, she wasn't as shy as before, no stuttering or fainting.

"Oh I know! That girl needs a break!! Hey we should all take her somewhere for at least two days, even if we have to take her kicking and screaming!■ yelled Ino with an enthusiastic voice that could rival Gai's.

"YEAH!!!" all the girls yelled. The girls sprinted to Tsunade's office make her give Sakura the next couple of days off.

At the Dango shop!

Sakura contentedly munched on her dango, as she and Kakashi talked about past events.

"oh and do you remember the time Naruto made you laugh so hard you flipped off your chair?" asked Kakashi, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "He was so dumb! Still, how did he manage to sing with his chopstick 'tusk'?!?" Sakura and Kakashi laughed as they recalled Naruto imitating a walrus while singing 'I am the walrus'.

"I have one that can top that! Remember when Gai lost another challenge and he had to be a mime for a day?" laughed Sakura.

"Don't forget that Lee joined in on the 'extra strength training of youth'!!!!" said Kakashi mimicking Gai's loud obnoxious voice. As they were laughing Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata came running through the door.

"Hey forehead girl! We've been lookin' all over for you!!" yelled Ino, earning her stares from all the other costumers.

"Oh hi Ino-pig, Kakashi was just taking me for a treat after a sparing match. So what do you guys need?" asked Sakura. 'Man they had to come in now. I was having such a nice time. Oh well I'm sure they need something'

"We're taking you on a two day vacation in Konoha! No 'if' 'ands' or 'buts'!!" said Temari

"But I have to-" cried Sakura obviously surprised. "What did I just say?!?!" yelled Temari

"Come on Sakura you need a couple days off, and we checked with Tsunade so..." said Hinata

"Well I can't just walk leave Kakashi here that'd be rude.." said Sakura

"I'm sure he understands. Kakashi you understand why were making her go on a vacation?" asked Ino in a firm voice. Kakashi just nodded his head dumbly. He could barely understand what was going on, all this was happening in what seemed like a second. 'boy, women talk really, really,fast'

"Well I guess it's ok.." Sakura was cut off as her friends picked her up and dragged her out the door. As her head was about to be completely out of the doorway she said

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer! I'll see ya' around!" Kakashi sat there in awe as all this happened in what seemed like a second. 'wow those girls are persistent and annoying.. Poor Sakura' said Kakashi with a sigh

To Be Contiued


	2. The Death of a LovedThing

"You guys can put me down now you know?!?!?" asked Sakura aggravated.

"No, no we can't we need to make sure you come!" said Temari giving a toothy grin, while holding Sakura's feet. Sakura looked over her shoulder to Ino who was caring her by her arms, then to Hinata and TenTen who were each of her sides. Sakura sighed, looks like she would have to deal with being carried. As the girls we running through the streets, they got quite a few stares from the people on the side walks. Sakura 'layed' with her eyes closed, as her body swayed in the air, 'They better not drop me or someone is getting hurt, and it isn't going to be me!!CHA' yelled inner Sakura. The group approached Ino's apartment, Hinata hurriedly took the key that Ino gave her and unlocked the door and pushed it open as Ino looked back at the resting Sakura, then back at TenTen and Temari. An evil smile grew on the faces of Ino and Temari, and their eyes twinkled with mischief. TenTen immediately knew what they were about to do and backed away with her hands up in as if she was being questioned by the police.

'lets through her on the couch!' thought both Ino an Temari. They started to swing Sakura, smiling all the while 'why am I moving so much?' thought Sakura, she cracked open an eye to notice she was swaying.

"Wait!!! No!!!" Then Ino and Temari swung her one last time and let go, Sakura went flying and landed on the couch. Ino and Temari were cackling like hyenas, while TenTen and Hinata tried to contain they're laughter but failed miserably.  
Sakura's face turned bright red in anger, and inner Sakura cracked her knuckles, then Sakura stopped and joined in the laughter. They eventually calmed down when Sakura said ⌠ That was pretty funny, but do it again and I'll kill you"

"All right lady Tsunade." said TenTen sarcastically. "So what is it your planning to do for my vacation? May I be so bold to ask?" said Sakura

"Well seeing as it's almost 8:00 pm, it's what ever you want." said TenTen

"How about some slee-" Sakura tried to say but was cut off

"Anything but sleep that is!" continued Hinata

"Oh come on guys it's been months sense I got a good nights rest! Tsunade has me working all the time." pleaded Sakura. The other three girls shared glances, eachknowing what the other was thinking, them Ino blurted out

" oh ok forehead, but tomorrow your not sleeping!" Ino gave Sakura her room, while TenTen, Temari, and Hinata slept on a futon that Ino layed out on the floor, and Ino climbed onto the couch.

"HEY?!?!? Why do you get the couch?!?!?!?!" yelled TenTen

"Because it's MY house genius!!" yelled Ino

"Well I WANT the couch!!!!" Yelled Temari. The four girls had a stare down, not one blinked, or moved then the three on the ground yelled,

"GIMME THE COUCH!!!!" as they pounced on Ino. All that could be seen were fist, kunai, and of course, the couch. By the time this was al over that poor couch, was shredded to pieces, it looked like someone stuck it in a giant blender "Well great now we all need to share the futon!" huffed Temari

"It isn't that bad look at the bright side!" tried Hinata

"Which is..?" said TenTen rolling her hands, gesturing for Hinata to continue

"Uhhhh I don't know at least Sakura didn't wake up.." Said Hinata with a huff

" God how could she sleep through all that?!?!?!" Asked Ino in a hushed tone

"I just don't know.." said Hinata. And with that they all went to sleep.  
TO BE CONTIUED!!!

A/N below

so yeah my first fanfice no flames i mean i know i'm not good but be nice. R&R i LOVE reviews, i might give you a cookie if you do! so clicky clicky!


	3. RUN NARUTO RUN!

Sakura Pov

_Kakashi backed me up to a wall and cornered me, one and on each side of my and said, "Sakura I love you." and before I could reply he crashed his lips to mine in a frenzy of love and realization. I entwined my fingers in his silver bush of hair as he did the same. We slowly made our way to the back of the house when_

**"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!"** when I was disturbed from my sleep

* * *

Lets back up shall we?  
Regular Pov

Hinata got up and stretched with an audible yawn stretching her hands above her head. She looked around to notice that all the others were up, all the others that is except Sakura. The others were talking when Temari noticed she was awake

"Well it's about time!" said Temari gesturing for Hinata to come over to sit with them. Ino glanced over at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's already 9:00!!! Ok guys err gals it's time to we start mission: Wake Up Sakura!" They all watched as Ino entered her kitchen, followed down by a chorus of banging pots and pans. then Ino's victorious "Ahhh HA!" Ino poked her head around the corner then said

"Hey one of you guys come over here I need you help!" They all stood up Simultaneously, but TenTen decided to go help. They heard more banging, and the fridge open. When all was finished TenTen and Ino walked out, one snickering the other laughing insanely. TenTen came out holding a bucket of ice, the wires in their head finally connected.

"Awww no! no, no no and NO" said Hinata, she was smart she new what would happen. They were going to go throw ice on Sakura, and then Ino would need a new house, and probably a new head.

"Oh come on Hina-"

"No you know as well as I do what will happen!"

"SO?!?! What should we do now, she's a heavy sleeper you know?" added Temari as she watch a defeated Ino return the bucket of ice.

"Don't you worry, after dating Naruto for so long, I learned the art of the annoying" she did hand signs and POOF(A/N: ok I don't remember the name at the jutsu at the moment so..yeah sorry!) she looked like Naruto. "And that's not all guys, see I sound like him too!" the rest of the group snickered as they walked into Sakura's room.

"Okay Hinata you know what to do! Go for it!" urged Temari

* * *

So back to where we are! 

"Good your up!" said Hinata as she Dispelled the jutsu.

Sakura groaned in protest from being awoke, then rolled over tugging the sheets over her head. Ino ripped off the sheets, and threw them on the ground, taking Sakura with it. Another groan of protest.

"Come on up and at 'em!" Ino lifted up Sakura and hurried her to the bathroom. Hinata started making breakfast while Temari made coffee. TenTen set out plates on the circular chocolate brown table. The water stopped in the bathroom, and a few minutes later Sakura came out to eat. When all was said, done, and eaten it was 10:00.

"Okay Sakura here's the deal; We're going to shop, go see a movie, then go to the hot springs sound cool?" Sakura thought about it then eagerly excepted. "First stop to shop!" shouted TenTen

They walked outside and headed towards the market. "So Sakura here's the deal, we have a $100 dollar limit, so you can either buy one really fancy thing, or a couple not so fancy things so keep that in mind." warned Hinata.

After around an hour or so of searching, Sakura found the thing she HAD to have. It was a beautiful red silk kimono, the him were a bright golden thread, at the base was the pattern of a Sakura tree branch that goes up to the waste, and then near the shoulders were black crows flying in they sky. It was as if it was made for her

" Oh my god Sakura that's beautiful, you have to get that, you'd look beautiful in it!" squealed Temari. That finalized it. She was buying the kimono. She walked out of the shop kimono in hand. They stopped by here apartment to store her kimono, before the movie. They went to see a romance comedy, Something New.  
(A/N: sorry guys I won't being writing a movie scene, you want to feel free to)

* * *

Ino got out of the theater and was blinded by the light.

"okay no off to the best part of day one! The hot springs!!!" the girls eagerly made their way to the hot springs '_ahh I can't wait! This'll totally relax my muscles and jut feel so nice.'_ Sakura nearly ran the rest of the way, and once she was inside she slowed her pace to a near jog but was careful not to slip.

Once she was done grabbing her towel and removing her clothes she slid open the thin rice paper door. Instantly her face was met warm welcoming cloak of mist. She slowly slid herself into the water and let out a long sigh. Little did she know there was a certain familiar scarecrow on the other side of the fence.

"So what's up guys I haven't been able to keep in touch with you guys. What I miss?" asked Sakura her laidback tone evident that the hot springs were helping.

"oh nothing much you know the usual." said Temari

"oh well I heard that you TenTen, are going out with Neji. Care to explain?" Said Sakura

"Umm well┘WHY DOES EVERYONE CARE?!?!" yelled TenTen blushing profoundly.

"come one TenTen, it's kinda obvious!" said Ino backing up her rival/best friend. Their ranting was cut off by the sound of Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja walking in the room, followed by Temari yelling

" **YOU LITTLE PERVERT**!" In a mere second Sakura had gone into Tsunade mode and punched him in the face, sending him flying through the protective fences and into a tree.

**"NARUTO YOU PERVERT! DON'T TAKE UP AFTER JIRAYA OR I WON'T HOLD BACK NEXT TIME!!!''** yelled Sakura Shaking her fist, regardless of the fact Naruto wasn't paying attention. In the middle of her yelling she notice Kakashi through the new gapping whole in the fence. He had his back turned towards them and his hands in the air defensively.

"ummm Sakura," Kakashi squeaked out "could you be a wee bit more careful when you do that, because Naruto almost hit me.." his voice trailed off after. His back was still turned to them when Sakura noticed that his mask, and any other article of clothing covering the bottom half of his face was missing.

"Sure I will Kakashi but hey do you think you could turn around hmmm?" Sakura asked in that it's-so-sweet-it's-evil sort of way.

"Uhh sure" slowly he turned around, almost as if he knew why she wanted him to turn around(and he probably did) an was just building suspension. When he fully turned around Sakura and the others could have fainted! Out of disappointment. Yes he was maskless, but using some sort of jutsu, the mist in the air was circling his head, and was thickest by his face. '**DAMN!!! WE WILL SEE YOU FACE KAKA-SENSEI!'** yelled inner Sakura pumping her fist in the air

Till Next Time!

* * *

Ok so i'm new here so be nice, i'm still having difficulty here becuase when i download a document i have to completley edit it so you can see the bold and the quotes and things also 

this was origanily suppose to be a one-shot of this scene, but becuase i like series and i'm sure you guys to well yeah you get it. now i think i have an idea for the next

chapter(s) but still if you guys have any ideas please tel me i'de be happy to incorperate it in if i can or feel it's fit in ya know? so R&R


	4. Early Morning Strolls and A Bet Won

Quick Note: this is picking up directly after the other chapter so they;re still in the bathhouse, oh and

_'thoughts'_

_'inner voice'_

"speech"

* * *

**Early Morning Strolls and A Bet Won**

Kakashi was surprised that Sakura asked him to turn around, but realized she just wanted to see his face. Kakashi chuckled to himself when he saw Sakura's face bunched up in a pout, but he stopped laughing when he heard his inner voice.

_'She looks so sexy like that! Come on let's go-'_

_'Nuh Uhh!! Stop RIGHT there! I thought I got rid of you? How in the world did you come back?'_

_'Well that doesn't matter, as I was saying let's go walk over to Sakura and say hi'_ Kakashi suppressed a sigh and said

_'Remember what happened last time?'_

_'no'_

_'Allow me to remind you. Some odd years back, when I err.. We were 16, Gai stole my Icha Icha and returned it to the store for ⌠the moral right of YOUTH' Now I got it back of course, but NO that wasn't enough for you. You had to go and persuade my into burning of Gai's precious eyebrows, and that was NOT GOOD!!'_ yelled Kakashi in his mind

_'Well you have to admit it was funny'_ giggled his inner self

_'So it was...STOP GIGGLING!_ It's creepy'

"I'll be taking Naruto to the hospital now. See you later." With that Kakashi walked to the newly formed hole in the wall and preformed a couple hand signs, then placed his hand in the empty space. With a small poof, and a cloud of smoke a replicate bamboo wall appeared.

"Oh hey," said Kakashi "the walls just an illusion, you can walk right through it but it'll keep your privacy."

As soon as the girls heard the door slide shut, everyone turned to Sakura. Ino was snickering and all Sakura could think was _'Bad feeling such a bad thoughts! Ino, god I hope she's not about to say what I think she's about to.'_

"How come you never told us, or more importantly ME about Hottie Hatake?! There's no way that man was your teacher! Oh have you seen his face? I bet with a body like that-" Ino just kept ranting while the others laughed or joined in on the ranting, while Sakura just blushed.

_'Hottie Hatake eh? That's a great name! 'Cause really Sakura did you see those abs and th-'_

_CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!! I know he's uhh...good looking'_

_'You mean HOT'_ interrupted inner Sakura.

_'but just SHUT UP!! It's hard enough! Just shut it ok?!_

_'Ok but the girls are talking to you'_

"SAKURA SNAP OUT OF IT!! Geeze I've been trying to get your attention, seeing as I now FINALLY have, I was saying that we're throwing you a party in a couple weeks! So come on, we have some stuff to do ok?"

"uh ok Ino, but why?" said Sakura slightly dazed. Ino slapped her forehead and Temari shouted "OH MY GOD!! You forgot your own birthday??"

"How could I forget my own birthday?!" Sakura said with a groan and a simultaneous slap of the head(her head)

* * *

**Later on At Hinata's House**

"Ok Sakura were having your party at this place we rented out, sake, cake, and all that good stuff! So Hinata, read the list!!"

"Um ok so we invited well us, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Sai but I don't think he's coming, Kakashi, and-"Hinata was interrupted by the obnoxious yelling of TenTen

"THIS IS TAKING TO LONG! We pretty much invited most of the teams and everyone you know or meet! Well maybe not everyone you meet.."

"uhhg guys lets go to bed it's already 2:00 pm" yawned Hinata. The rest nodded their heads and went back into the guest rooms of the Hyuuga Mansion(after killing the couch they decided to stay there because there's more room). Sakura spent hours just staring at the ceiling or the walls. _'Uhhh last night I couldn't sleep enough now I can't even hold still!!'_ thought Sakura angrily.

Sakura flipped over on her side to see the bright green numbers on the clock blinking '5:00' _'Damn already 5? Ok let's go for a stroll, I'm sure Hinata won't mind_'Sakura grabbed a small sheet of paper and pen and jotted down where she was going. Quickly and quietly she hoped unlatched the window and swung herself through.

* * *

The sky was ablaze with different hues of pink and yellow all blending together like a fresh strawberry banana smoothie, while the silhouettes of the trees added a mystical feel to the scenery. Sakura walked through the village in deep thought unaware of where her feet were taking her. _'Wow 22 in two weeks'_ Sakura stopped as she realized where she was. _'Wow, I wonder why my feet brought me here. Wait what the heck_.'

Sakura looked up to see a figure sitting on a tree branch, legs hanging off. _'who in the world would be here?_' As she got closer to the tree she could see the all too familiar shock of silver hair. She smirked knowing exactly who it was.

"Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Oh hey Sakura, you know I'm not your Sensei anymore? I'm not doing anything much though." said Kakashi as he hopped of the branch he was on. He landed with light 'thud' as his feet hit the ground, under his arm was a small green journal with a black strap on it, and a pencil in the spine. Sakura looked at it, then up to Kakashi.

"Hey what's that under your arm?" asked Sakura the curiosity visible on her face

"It's a journal." was Kakashi's evasive answer.

"Well I know that but what's in it, can I look through it?" asked Sakura reaching for the journal.

"No you can't look through it, it's mine." said Kakashi as he tossed the journal to his other hand. Sakura quickly reacted turned to grab the other hand.

"Uhh uh uh Sakura. You know what they say curiosity killed the uh...cherry blossom" laughed Kakashi as he continually dodged Sakura's attempts to get the journal. Sakura finally stopped, then looked up at him and clasped her ands together.

"Please Kakashi! Can I just have a peep! Please please! What's the worst I'll do, and be honest!" begged Sakura

"Sorry Sakura, I have 8 nin dogs, I think I can survive you puppy eyes." Kakashi said matter-of-factley. Just as Kakashi thought she was done, she added the sweetest smile she could muster(and that's a lot) Kakashi covered his eyes and looked away.

"Fine, fine just stop it with the face! Geeze did you get lessons or something? Here catch." He tossed her the journal and she caught it with ease, here sweet innocent smiled faded into a sinister grin _'Pakkun you owe me five dollars now'_(A/N anyone know how many yen that is?)

Sakura opened the cover to find that the journal, was a sketch book. The first page had all of Kakashi's nin dogs looking up at the moon, but it had a blue and black color scheme.

She continued to flip through the pages, and said "God Kakashi these are great! I wish I could have on of these, seriously these are fantastic!" Kakashi was a bit taken back by her complement. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly and said

"Years of practice, guess I never really thought to how anyone." Suddenly Sakura burst out into laughter, Kakashi knew what picture it was.

"Let me explain, Gai and I had a challenge of who could draw the other person better, simple right? Gai being the maniac he is, drew me in spandex, with, what he imagined my hair would look like straight down. May I add he did an awful job too. Now I had to get revenge so VIOLA! Gai, with an afro and a mustache, and eyebrows 30 times bigger!" Sakura finally calmed down and kept looking, she came to the last page and noticed that it wasn't finished, so far it only had the 'skeletons' done.

"Is this what you were working on?" asked Sakura. Kakashi only nodded. Sakura carefully closed the book, and slipped the strap on.

"Ok I have to go Kakashi Sensei, oh hey are you going to come to my birthday party?"

"Yeah I am. Well I'll see you later then." Kakashi waved, as Sakura headed back to the Hinata's.

_'Wow that was an eventful morning.'_

_'I know hot and talented!'_ Sakura only shook her head.

**2 B Con!!**

* * *

Finally, I'm so sorry for the wait! but i had and still have a very busy week with school and junk. so to make it up! awesomely long chapter! now just

**F.Y.I** i got the hottie hatake from another fan fic, i just can't remeber which so if you know tell me so i can give credit where credit is due. no more roadblock so R&R also i forgot to say I DON'T own Naruto if i did, you'd know trust me --"

also i apologize for the fact i can't keep straight about what underlining and that junk means but i'll fix that soon promise!


	5. Birthdays and ice cream

Sakura was walking to the hospital for yet another shift. _'Uhh I have to go work on my own birthday? Man two days off was just not enough! I wish I could have another day off. Oh well complaining won't help. Sigh'_ Sakura walked through the bright white doors and walked through the hallways to her office, greeted by many 'happy birthday's and such. Sakura was now the second best medic-nin in Konhoha only exceeded by Tsunade herself. Sakura sat herself down at her messy desk. While she was going through files there was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Um excuse me Sakura ma'am, I have some jasmine tea for you." Sakura had been a jounin medic nin for a couple years, at seeing Sakura's skill, Tsunade felt the need to give her an assistant.

"Oh thank you Miyu. I could really use some tea." smiled Sakura happily. Miyu shyly set the cup down, a small paper towel with a muffin on it. Sakura looked at it quizzically then looked at Miyu with a raised eyebrow. Miyu jumped a light rosy blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh I um brought you a muffin also because well it's your birthday! Um also just as a small gift, me and some of the others nurses agreed to take most of cases." Miyu waved good bye and stepped out of the office. Sakura happily munched on the muffin like a pink chipmunk, sipping her tea every now and then.

"hmm,' Sakura swallowed the bit of muffin in her mouth. "maybe today won't be so bad."

* * *

Hours went on and all Sakura did was filled out a couple of papers, the only real work she had to do was a check up on a young boy. Sakura set the last file in to the 'out' bin. _'Sweet! All the work done for the day is done!!'_ Sakura stretched and set her feet on her inow/i neat and tidy desk. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. But unknown to Sakura she had visitor. She was about to fall asleep when she heard " Happy Birthday Sakura" She nearly jumped a foot up out of her seat, and threw a kunai to the direction of the voice.

"So mean, I was only going to offer you a birthday present and you have to go and throw a kunai at me?" said Kakashi in mock surprise.

**"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T SCARE ME ALL THE TIME! I MEAN REALLY!''** yelled Sakura "now what's this about a present?" asked Sakura wiping off invisible dust off her shirt..

"My, My are we really that greedy? Now I was going to take you Amai's ice cream." said Kakashi with a smile evident in his voice. (yes a Japanese version of Amy's ice cream)

"Oh really?! I haven't been there since I was little!" Sakura started smiling as if she was a genin again.

"Alright then let's get going." Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the office and down the hallways towards the doors.

"I don't see how you could work in a place like this." said Kakashi almost to himself.

"What? What's your deal with hospitals? I mean it's not that bad." said Sakura beginning Kakashi's interrogation.

"It's all bleak white and sterile. I mainly just hate how sterile it is, it smells terrible! And I mean look!" Kakashi spread his arms out gesturing to the room.

_' with a nurse like Sakura...'_ said Kakashi's inner self rubbing his chin

_'will you just shut up?!'_ Sakura looked around the hallway they were walking through.

"Well I guess I can see why you don't like it but I've gotten used to it." said Sakura folding her arms and nodding. Kakashi only sighed as they made their was through the doors to a more "natural" environment.

* * *

The rest of the brief trip was made in silence, each person in their own thoughts. They came to a rather large shop and Kakashi held open the flaps for Sakura to enter. The on the sat down on the mocha brown stools. Sakura looked around smiling like Naruto when it came to ramen. Their server walked from a small back room and set to scoops in a small bucket of water, then came over to where the two nin were seated.

"Hey guys, what do you want to eat?" smiled the waitress, who name tag said Kiki

"Anything you want Sakura, it's you birthday." smiled Kakashi

"Ok, miss can I have a small strawberry and Mexican vanilla mix with chocolate syrup?" asked Sakura

"And I'll have a small dark chocolate, with chocolate sprinkles." said Kakashi.

"You never will change will Kakashi?" asked Kiki shaking her head. "It'll be just a bit ok?" with that Kiki walked to the other side of the counter. Sakura looked around the large shop and spotted a photo booth.

"Hey Kakashi, let's go take a picture!" said Sakura dragging Kakashi to the booth. Kakashi smirked _'Part one of Sakura's gift is a sure to work!_' Sakura pulled open the lavender curtain and sat down. She took two quarters(A/N sorry guys yen confuses me, so it is) and popped it in. Kakashi sat down next to her. Sakura smiled, and so did Kakashi, but he slowly put his hand behind her head and made devil horns. The count down for the photo was on 2, and in one swift movement, a second before the flash Kakashi pulled his mask off. There was a flash and the photo was taken.

Sakura looked over and gasped, her hands slightly covering her mouth. Kakashi smirked at Sakura's expression. He knew Sakura would like his first gift. 3..2..1 flash! And the second picture was taken. "AHH" Sakura slightly yelled, she hadn't realized the picture of her would be taken. Her anger started to slightly boil then for once inner Sakura had a good idea _'REVENGE!'_

Sakura quickly snatched the mask in Kakashi's hands and pulled it over her head. She fixed it, and smiled with both her eyes closed. Kakashi looked at her the pouted just in time to be surprised by the flash. _'THIS MEANS WAR!!'_ yelled inner Kakashi. The rest of their pictures all had to do with who could get the mask. They came out just in time to grab their ice cream. They sat and ate when Sakura looked at Kakashi

"Really Kakashi. Sprinkles? I mean I expected the chocolate but a great ninja...with sprinkles." Said Sakura teasingly.

Kakashi scoffed then said ⌠Strawberries Sakura? How predictable. And with chocolate syrup? Tsk,Tsk. I thought you would surprise me?" They continued insulting the other's ice cream when Sakura had to go and help at least a little with the party.

"I'll see you tonight at the party right Sensei?" asked Sakura as she started walking to Ino's.

"Yes, oh and Sakura, I'm not your sensei!" yelled Kakashi.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

So, there are some pictures, not done by me, that go along with this check out at the website below! also i have a deviantArt account and i usally update that first so stop by there if you want i'm ArticRose. but i usally update them in the same day or at least i try. **_R&R_**

pictures: na0k0./art/KakaSaku-colored-for-Lizzie-26177671  
My account: articrose./


	6. Party, Presents, and Violence

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!!" screeched the ever annoyed Sakura. "DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK AT THIS PLACE A DAY AHEAD?!" All of the girls looked around the small cabin, rotting dust coated wood, with the ever 'helpful' rodents that scampered about the floor.

" Heh heh, I guess that would explain why we got this so cheap." said TenTen sweat dropping. Sakura started towards the four girls, her hair slightly floating with static. The girls were back peddling, and about to make a run for it when Ino spoke up to try and save their hide.

" We have a plan B." said Ino, trying to hide her bluff

" What may I ask, is this plan B?" asked Sakura lowering her fist. Sakura waited as Ino thought for a plan B.

" Alright, plan B is to throw the party at your house! And before you say anything, me and the girls will pick up and set up for your party. So you just go and eat or something for about three hours while we work on the party okay?" Sakura looked at them for a moment, still quite skeptical, then nodded her head.

"Ok I'm fine with it, but if I find anything broken or missing…well let's just say it won't be pretty okay?"

They all nodded hastily as Sakura turned around, leading the way to her house.

* * *

**At Sakura's House**

Temari set down the many bags full of streamers and other decorations, sitting down with a huff., shortly followed by Ino and Hinata. The three sat in a small in closed circle, then dumped out the bags in the middle of their circle. Hinata ran her hand over the items so they could see each item individually.

"Ok, Hinata I want you to decorate the walls, doorways and such. Let's see Temari I want you to neaten up the table, and decorate the outside door a little, so it looks more inviting!" said Ino pointing towards beige colored couch. " And I'll take care of Sakura's cat, room, and the cake when TenTen gets back with it."

The three girls set out to work, moving as quickly as possible. Hinata pulled out the multi-colored streamers out of the first bag and slung them over her shoulder. She dragged one of the chairs from the kitchen table, to the opening of the hallway at the back of the house. She jumped up on the chair placing the edge of the first streamer and sticking it with a tac. She hoped off of the undersized chair, and then gently kicked across the room to the other side of the hallway, and tacing the other streamer's end.

Meanwhile, Ino was checking under every bed, couch, and table to find the cat. "Cat, I'm giving you till the count of three!! One….TWO…THREE!!" screamed Ino, then as she was about to burst out in all her rage, she heard a soft 'meow' Ino stiffened straining to hear for any more sounds, when once again she heard a 'meow' only this time much more clear. She stepped towards the bathroom, pushing the door open with a loud 'creeeeek' out popped a black kitten, with the exception of his 'socks' and bushel of fur on his chest.

"There you are you little freak." said Ino mildly annoyed. All she got in response was a cat his. She gently cradled the cat as she pet it's head.

"What were you doing in there anyways?" that cat just continued to purr loud and happy. That is until Ino opened a window, and tossed the poor kitten out onto the balcony.

"RRREEEOOOWWW" screeched the cat as it fell onto the balcony.

"Now stay outside!" yelled Ino and shut the door the door.

The cat jumped off the balcony and went around to reenter the building and sit happily in front of Sakura's door with Temari. Was sitting cross legged holding a small bundle of senbon, while the other hand had a roll of lights. Temari rested her head on her hands, while rolling the senbon around in the other.

"I guess I should really get to work, hmm I'll just put the lights around the door I guess…."

thought Temari aloud. Temari stood up, and started unraveling the lights, she took the beginning of the spool and placed at the bottom edge of the door, then pinned it with a senbon. She continued to line the door with the lights, pinning them with a senbon at every turn. When all the lights were in place temari grabbed the end of the cord and plugged it in. immediately the lights started to flicker pink and green, well it was really red and green because they were broken Christmas lights, but who would know?

"Looks nice, I think you disserve a cookie!"

"You know you really are stupid sometimes TenTen. Just tell me you got the cake?" asked Temari still looking at the glowing door. TenTen stepped in front of her showing her the plain white box which held the cake. TenTen turned back around and sauntered inside the tiny cat stealthily following. TenTen swiftly walked into the kitchen and placed the cake inside.

" Okay everyone gather round to see the world's best-cake-I-could-findest cake ever. Yes I know that didn't make since but still!!" yelled TenTen as everyone gathered around. She steadily opened the lid to reveal a white cake, lined with pink icing, with small edible flowers at each corner, with the words 'Happy 21st Sakura' in red letters.

"That's great TenTen! Ok NO ONE TOUCH THE CAKE!! This means you Hinata" said Temari. Hinata gasped and placed her hands below her neck, then laughed light heartedly. Soon all the girls joined in on the laughter. After catching their breath, they went around to inspect the others work, each giving the final 'OK' They each slouched down onto the floor just in time for Sakura to come in and squeal in delight

"This is wonderful!! And here I thought you would ruin my house!" said Sakura, her hands on her hips. Sakura looked at the weary faces of her friends and decided she would let them rest before the party.

* * *

**Later That Night**

" Hey hot stuff! If I had known you were wearing that I wouldn't have been late!"

" GENMA!! If you EVER call me hot stuff again, I'll punch you through that wall!" yelled Sakura raising a fist threateningly. Genma just shifted the senbon in his mouth and said,

"Well I couldn't help it with you in that little red dress." Genma smirked as he walked around the aggravated kunoichi. Sakura just sighed and thought_ 'note to self: embarrass Ino'_

_' more like ruin with a green jumpsuit' _added Inner Sakura evilly she did have to admit, she thought she would be gathering an eyeful, all she was wearing was a low cut red dress, that ended at her mid thigh. Just as Sakura was about to return to her guest, another knock was resounding at the door. She opened it to see an actually normal(with the exception of the mask and hair) looking Kakashi. He was wearing ash colored pants, with a white tank top with a small black button up over shirt. '_ crap! He looks so sexy! AHH bad thought'_

She slowly let her eyes travel up his body, noticing along the way the neatly wrapped gift in his hand, her eyes continue to trail up until her gaze locked with his. She blushed noticing she had been caught, then said "your late" in a attempt to remove the awkwardness. Obviously picking up on this, the copy nin said,

"Well you see, I was walking along when a cat came by and stole your present, I chased after it, only to be attack by a whole group of demon cats! Naturally, I hate cats, and cats hate me, so-"

He was interrupted by Sakura yelling "LIAR!!" Kakashi chuckled at her antics and handed her gift to her. As he watched her place the gift on the table, his inner self choose that moment to pop in.

'_ you know…..she was checking you out. You should be happy because_-"

_'MUST you always make things worse?! It's because of YOU that I thought about not going, and so far your only proving my point more! Is there a way to kill you, or beat you enough so you don't talk?.'_

_' oh is that how you want it?! BRING IT!!_' Kakashi's inner feuding was halted by the shouting of Temari.

"Okay everyone cake time!! Hit the lights and get me the candles!!" the lights were turned off, and the candles wee searched for…but not found.

"TENTEN YOU MORON!! You forgot the candles!! Well we just won't you them because of SOMEONE!!" yelled Ino while glaring at TenTen.

Everyone started singing and applauded when the cake was finally cut. Both cake and sake was passed out to everyone, with the exception of Lee. The longer the party wore on, the more drunk people got. Everything was going fine. That is until Naruto was too drunk to realize what he was about to do.

" You know Sakura, I have to say, I always partially agreed with Sai, you are pretty ugly, but seeing you in that," Naruto indicated towards her dress. " makes me think otherwise, lets go find Sai and-"

Before Naruto could blink, he was sent flying thought two walls, into the living room of Sakura's neighbor.

"THAT IS IT!! I lasted through the noise, but now I'm calling the manager!" the man in the other room picked up the phone and began dialing. And sure enough the manager came to the hole in the wall.

"HOLY CRAP!! You all have to leave now! Including you missy, you no longer can live here! I don't care if you get your stuff tomorrow just leave!! I mean, that's the second time this week! EVERYONE OUT!!" yelled the manager, his face turning as red beat. Sakura was still sober enough to know what was happening for the most part, and asked

"so where am I going to stay? Naruto this is your fault so I'm going with you!" yelled Sakura pointing her finger towards Naruto.

"but Sakura, he staying with me so that he can know my family!" interjected Hinata.

"So then where do I stay?!" asked Sakura. She was tired, drunk, and wanted some sleep.

"you can stay with me Sakura." Kakashi's inner self said, finally able to get a word in.

"Okay yawn let's just go I'm tired." said Sakura

Sakura and Kakashi walked out the door leaving a fuming manager, and many drunk nins. As they were walking to Kakashi's apartment, Sakura tripped over her own two feet, and was to drunk to catch herself, luckily Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground.

"you really are a clumsy drunk." sighed Kakashi. Kakashi picked her up and carried her bridal style. Sakura snuggled closer to his chest, freezing Kakashi momentarily. As Kakashi reached his door, he shifted Sakura into one arm while he opened the door. He mentally noted to remind Sakura to gater her gifts and belongings tomorrow.

**2 B CONTINUED!!**


	7. Pants, Food, and Fun

The sun scarcely peeked between the blinds of the window, but this was enough to wake the hung over kunoichi. She groaned and turned over slightly, and squinted her eyes open. "Zuh?" she managed to slur out. Across from her on a small black coffee table, was a glass of fizzing liquid and a small note. She lazy reached out her hand, and fumbled to grab the note, once she achieved her goal she held the paper to her sleep blurred eyes. She read the familiar chicken scratch on the note;

'_ Sakura,_

_Thought you could use this after last night, so drink up! I got up earlier, but by the time your reading this I'm guessing I'm back a sleep. If you need anything just wake me.'_

At the bottom of the note was a little scarecrow, indicating who it was from. She tossed the card back on the table and gradually sat up, grabbing the glass as she did so. She gulped down the liquid and plopped back down. Sakura lay awake staring at the ceiling until she noticed the 'click clacks' of dog feet padering into the hallway behind her. Next came the quite, but aggravated voice of Kakashi.

" You better not.." he warned.

Next she heard the lightest sound of hurried scuttles, come from one of the nin-kin. She saw a streak of yellow, followed by silver.

" Get back here! You'll probably wake Sakura!!" whispered Kakashi harshly.

" At this point I don't think it'll matter" said Glasses, his snicker evident in his voice

" In that case then-" Kakashi pounced onto the dog, pinning him to the ground, but alas the dog struggled out of his grasp.

At this point Sakura had gotten up to see what exactly Kakashi was trying to get from the dog. She peaked over the edge of the coffee table, only to see Kakashi in his boxers, trying to wrestle a pair of pants free from the mouth of Glasses.

'_ He's just in his boxers!' cheered inner Sakura 'GO GLASSES!!'_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a growling, she looked back over to see the two tugging on a pair of pant.

" Hey guess what!" said Kakashi all to happy " Shengia no jutsu" a small pop could be heard as a tiny lightning bolt came out of Kakashi's index finger and shocked Glasses right on his nose, making him let go

"Ha! That always works!" said Kakashi snatching up his pants.

" Uhh Kakashi, couldn't you have, 'ya know, just grabbed another pair of pants?" asked Sakura, a light blush staining her cheeks.

" Oh well, this dog here," he said indicating towards Glasses " Will destroy beyond repair, any article of clothing….at least of mine"

Sakura giggled a bit, knowing the that the Copy-Nin gets his pants stolen, apparently a lot, by one of his own nin-kin. Kakashi pulled on his pants and sauntered into the kitchen. Sakura lazily followed, stretching as she did so.

" You should probably go shower while I make breakfast. The bathroom is the second door on the left." said Kakashi as he rummaged for the right skillet. Sakura started walking down the hall and stopped when she heard Kakashi yell.

" Are you ok with omelets?"

" Yeah that be great!" answered Sakura.

* * *

_' The soap smells great. Like...forest or '_

_' Like Kakashi!' added Sakura's inner self That means we'll get to smell just like Kakashi, and we both know how much you'll like that!'/u_

_'What?! Uh no!!' retorted Sakura_

_' Look I'm you, which means something I want or like, so do you. And I know I love how Kakashi smells'_

_' I hate having an inner self'_

* * *

**Later, well after the shower**

Sakura stepped out of the shower in the same clothes as before, he hair damp and parted at the ends. Sakura closed her eyes when she caught a whiff of something delicious. She followed her nose towards the smell and stopped when she heard a voice. It was Kakashi, and he was singing, and he was singing well...good! She peeked around the corner to hear what he was singing. (A/N: Ok the underlined are the lyrics)

"You're such a mystery, I just want to stand and stare. Nibble on your ear, And smell the ocean in your hair. I know you damage me, You leave me tangled in a knot. But when you reappear, I see Neptunian blues that eyes forgot"

_' Oh my gosh! I even know that song!' thought Sakura_

"Still, I only feel alive when the VU is flashing, Alarms going off in my head. I want to grab you, and just kiss you, maybe I should sit down-"

" No sense in caching us now." sang Sakura along with Kakashi. Kakashi jumped a little, clearly startled.

"Heh Heh, Sorry you, uh had to hear my terrible singing." Said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

" No, no! You were singing wonderfully! Unlike me, I sing awful. I'm just surprised that you sing." admitted Sakura

" You? Sing awful? No!" Kakashi said with a wave of his hand. " Now come on! Breakfast is ready."

Kakashi grabbed a dark blue plate and placed an omelet on it, then passed it to Sakura. Then he served himself. They both sat down, and munched away happily. Sakura was swallowing a piece of omelet, when she felt something on her lap. It was Niko ( A/N: okay so I don't know all there names but…just think of one that's not Pakun or Glasses)

"Sorry pooch this my omelet." Sakura said petting his head.

" Oh Sakura before I forget, we need to go back to your apartment and get your stuff and presents, and you need to open them." Kakashi said, one hand over his mouth to keep from being rude

"Ok we can go after we eat." said Sakura as she continued to eat

**To Be Continued**

Ok so i hope you guys like this! Now the pants part, i'm sure everyone with a dog knows what it's like! **XD** and the Kakashi being caught singing, well that sorta happened to me recently, and well it was really embarasing. okay i don't own Naruto or whatever, and i don't the song 'the party's crashing us' becuase of montreal does! cries i wish i did, but if you want to hear it here's a link

**R&R**

/cb/track/?id98908

* * *


	8. A Trinket to Treasure

Kakashi and Sakura walked down the dusty graveled street, side by side in comfortable silence. Then their destination came into view, a mustard yellow apartment complex, and not so neatly pile of rubble next to a gapping whole.

" Is that really the damage I did?!" asked Sakura clearly surprised

"Yep! Sakura, you are one scary drunk, especially with your chakra," as if recalling the night before, Kakashi shuddered " Poor Naruto, he's probably on an IV now."

At that Sakura laughed, and shortly after Kakashi joined in. they made their way up the stairs to Sakura's room. Sakura stepped into her room to gather her belongings, as Kakashi surveyed the area. As he looked around Sakura's house, wall to wall (A/N: and hall to hall but the men from mars stopped eaten bars lol sorry) he noticed that her shelf was still intact, he saw all of what he could guest were her favorite picture.

Team seven's photo, Team Kakashi, and he couldn't help but notice that slightly hidden, on the back of the shelf, was the picture of him and Sakura, when he gave her the first part of her present. In the midst of his gallery walk, he felt Sakura gently tap him on his shoulder, he jumped having been spooked

'_ What's happening, I'm just so nervous around her? What the hell is going on?!'_

_'You know what it means'/u smirked inner Kakashi_

_'No I don't!!' fumed Kakashi_

_' someone's in denial!!' I sang inner Kakashi_

" Uhh what were you doing Kakashi?" asked Sakura a small smile playing on her lips

"Well I was uh, looking at your pictures" Kakashi twiddled his foot and scratched the back of his neck

_' aww he looks like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar! He's just so cute!!' said inner Sakura_

"Well I guess we should get going so we can set up at my house." Kakashi said.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's unopened gifts, while Sakura got her belongings and cloths, and the made their to the door where Kakashi opened the door and held it for Sakura as she walked out. They made the short walk back to Kakashi's house.

* * *

When they arrived at Kakashi's house Sakura set her case of clothing and belongings down, and stared at them for a moment. Kakashi glanced at the clock as he set Sakura's gifts on the coffee table, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura, do you like green tea?" asked Kakashi from the kitchen

"Yeah that's fine, thanks"

Kakashi made his way to the sink with a shiny blue kettle, the water sloshing out as he set it on the stove. Then he wandered to the back of his house, quickly returning and seated himself next to Sakura. Kakashi stared at the floor for a moment in deep thought then looked to Sakura.

" Well, I guess you should open your gifts so you can start the thank yous."

Sakura looked at the stack of gifts, when something caught her eye, a small green present next to the pile of pink, she reached over and held it, the paper was a dark green, decorated with light green trees and birds, held together by green bow.

" Oh hey I uh gotta run for a sec" and Kakashi hurriedly made his way out of the door, before Sakura could say anything. Sakura slightly saddened and confused shrugged her shoulders. As careful as she could, she untied the bow and unwrapped her present. First she saw a neatly folded(and not creased) picture, which she unraveled.

It was a drawing of her sitting on a dock, her feet dipping in the water below silhouettes of fish swimming around her feet, with small fire flies floating all around. In the picture the moon was shining bright, everything had a darkened tent to it, regardless everything still had close to the right color, you could see the pink hue of her hair, and the Sakura trees. She looked closer and on one of the trees, was a familiar scarecrow barley noticeable. This had touched her heart, she o-so carefully set it down, and opened the small velvet box that was under the picture. She slowly opened it, inside was a silver locket, with a small heart attached, small pieces were removed, making a swirled effect, wit pink emeralds imbedded.

A small tear escaped her eye '"it's beautiful"

* * *

**At the Training Grounds **

_' Why the hell did you leave?!' Inner Kakashi yelled_

_' Because…..I didn't know how she would feel!' Kakashi yelled_

_' Well that was one kick ass gift, you spent days trying to find the right one and that was it, I knew it! So go get your but back there!!'_

_'Why? I mean still what if-'_

_'IT"S RUDE TO KEEP A WOMEN WAITING NOW GO!!' /u screamed Inner Kakashi_

"Who would have thought he could be such a jerk, but have such good manners?"

With that Kakashi was speeding across roofs, now slightly less distressed, but still worried.

A/N sorry it took so long, i was busy and not to mention i just put it off, very sorry, but i made a promise i would never abandon a story so i'm keeping that, okay so i was going to keep typing on this one and make a big chapter but, i figured might as well let them read something you know? becuase it annoys me when a story is put of for so long, and i know i did that, anyways i'm done ranting so clicky the little blue button for a review thanks


	9. A Trinket to Treasure pt2

Kakashi walked up the concrete path that led to his front door. Slowly he lifted his hand up to the door knob, opening it, with more then mild hesitation. The door creaked open slightly, Kakashi silently cured the door.

_' So much for coming in unnoticed..'_

As soon as he closed the door he made his way to the couch and uneasily sat down next to Sakura. Suddenly a sparkle caught his eye. She was wearing the locket, slowly his eyes went to her hands and noticed she was holding the picture, as if she was holding the world in her hands.

_' See I told you dumbass, she would like it! Now say something it's getting awkward!'_

"Um, so… do you like your gift." you could almost see Kakashi's awkward smile as he asked the simple question.

"Kakashi, it's," she began slowly "meaningful beyond words, and the drawing I just- I just…" a small tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she latched on to Kakashi, throwing her arms around his neck, whispering softly, "thank you"

Kakashi was taken back by this, but slowly his shocked features softened, and he rapped his arms around her waste. "It was no problem at all" Soon Sakura fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Hmm I suppose it's time to hit the hey…"

Carefully he lifter her into the air, being careful as not to wake her. When he reached his bedroom, he shifted Sakura to one arm while he lifted the sheets with the other. Then carefully, as if she was made of glass, he set her down on the bed. She frowned at the loss of heat, but Kakashi quickly lifted the covers to her shoulders. Slowly he looked around, his eyes shifting around the room, then back to Sakura.

He lowered his head down to Sakura's level, giving another sweep of the room, then swiftly pulled down his masked and planted his lips on hers. Only then did she stir, her eyes barely opening.

"Holy shi-" Kakashi muttered as he jumped back knocking into his small table by the door. His reading lamp fell off the table, leaving Kakashi's left hand to catch the lamp, but in order to keep balance his right foot lifted in the air only to his bedside shelf, knocking off a picture of team seven. Again his only free hand went to grab the picture, then his only other foot (he's standing on the other) smaking into a wall

"oh thank kami nothing else fell"

"Um Kakashi?"

"Holy Shit!"

The copy-nin jumped up into the air like a shocked cat leaving all his hard work, crashing into the ground

"Oh heeeey Sakura, um just, head on back to sleep"

" Um did you just ki- "

**" NO, NO I DIDN'T"**

"let me finish, kick you dog in the jaw from you uh, jump?"

Slowly Kakashi looked down to see a not so happy dog. All Kakashi did was smile and scratch the back of his head.

" um well g'night"

Kakashi walked off to his new so called "bed" as Sakura rear angered hers. "wait a second did Kakashi kiss….must just be me"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

well sorry it took so long but here! so if anyone has any ideas for something to happen please tell me an d i can assure you one way or another it'll end up here so R&R


	10. SMACK!

Hey read my author's notes first or else it will confuse you, kay?

* * *

_ 'Smack…that's such a…different word. It means so much…of the same basic thing. I mean, it's a sound, an onomatopoeia. Amazing. You can say a word, and everyone instantly know what, in this case, sound your talking about. I mean it just shows so much commutative understanding. Smack, the sound of a high five, a baseball hitting a bat, Naruto 'smacking' when he eats. Or in my case….'_

**SMACK!!**

"OW what was that for?!''

'I The sound of Sakura hitting my head'/I

" THAT was for not listening!! Did you here anything I said? You need to learn to listen better. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!?" Sakura yelled raising a fist

"Yes, I am, thank you very much." Kakashi said as he pretended to pout.

" Well let me repeat myself. Ok so look, I've been sharing your apartment, so we need to find one because of what Tsunade said."

* * *

-**Flash Back-**

Tsunade walked down the graveled path that led to Sakura's house. As she reached the apartment complex, she noticed men working on a gapping hole in the wall. Tsunade walked up behind one of them men, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, what's the story on the wall? Do you know?" The worker looked at her for a moment, after wiping the sweat off his brow, then processed the question.

" Oh right, some girl, kunoichi, got drunk and mad, thus the hole came to be!"

'I Oh Sakura what have you done? And more importantly where are you?' /I

Tsunade traveled to Naruto's, Hinata's, Ino's, and finally reached the door of Kakashi Hatake's Apartment. Knowing Kakashi would never usually answer, unless he had to, Tsunade slowly raised a fist to the door. Then, slammed it against the door, like a sibling locked out of their older brother's room (or sister's)

" HATAKE OPEN UP NOW!! I DON"T CARE IF YOUR IN BED OR WHAT JUST ANSWER THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT OPEN!!" Tsunade yelled.

She heard the door handle grind when it was turned, reveling a tired Kakashi. Slowly realizing who it was he opened the door further and stepped back to let Tsunade in. As soon as she walked in she noticed Kakashi's couch was made into a bed. That's when she knew Sakura was here.

" Where's Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"Um in my room" responded Kakashi

" Well how long has she been staying with you?" at this point Sakura had made her way to the living room, where the conversation was being held.

" I'm not sure, a couple weeks…. 3 at most"

" Well look, I need Sakura to have her own apartment in, at the most, the next 2 weeks. And I'm guessing your not trying to pull any funny business, am I correct?" Kakashi responded by a quick nod of the head.

" Hello Tsunade-sama, you needed me?"

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

" All right I suppose we should get started then." Kakashi said as he grabbed the Konoha Newspaper.

Both Sakura and Kakashi walked out of the apartment, Kakashi caring the living section of the classifieds. They walked near a mile hen the potted the first apartment on the list. Relatively small, with cracks running up the wall, not to mention the ugly baby puke green it was. Kakashi looked at Sakura, and with that glance, Kakashi crossed the apartment off the list.

The next apartment was much nicer. A light shade of yellow it seemed nice enough on the outside. Though just to be sure, both ninjas walked inside. Sakura looked around, it was festively colored, had a pool, a BIG pool. Plenty of plants, morning glories growing on the walls, with yellow roses along the side. No doubt, this was one rockin' pad. Sakura walked inside to the main desk, and saw a small board with the words "VACANT ROOMS" written across it. She saw a list of rooms followed by a dotted line, which she followed to find the price. She started choking on the air she breathed, hearing the commotion, Kakashi came around to where Sakura was and asked,

" Hey you alright?" He gently patted her on the back.

" I am but if I buy this, my wallet won't be hurt….it'll be dead."

They searched over 10 apartments, none of them suitable. Finally they came onto a decent apartment, as before, the walked inside to check the price. Again, decent. The manager came out. A grubby fat man, in khaki green sweats, with a white tank top.

" Hello I was thinking about renting an apartment, do you have vacancies?"

" Why I sure do, you know for a pretty gal like you I could, uh, lower the price." He said as his yes skimmed up and down Sakura's body. Sakura seemed oblivious to this fact, but Kakashi immediately saw this, and got the hint.

" I think, we may go check out some other places before we decide." Kakashi smiled as he led Sakura out of the building his hand on her shoulder.

" Well wait a sec, I think the miss over there would like to check these out, I'm sure I could even get her a suit room, it might cost a little more." the manager said with a wink

" No, I think. We're. Fine. Good bye." As Kakashi gently pushed Sakura through the door, he gave the manager a death glare, that made the fat man loose his color.

" Kakashi I don't get why you did that! Oh well, can we get lunch?" asked Sakura, he stomach growled as if in affect.

* * *

The enterd a small seafood shop., where they had to wait as the young waitress checkeed for tables. Then Sakura felt a tap on her should an turned around.

" Ino! Hinata!"

" hey forehead mind if we join you?"

" Oh of course not! Do you mind Kakashi?"

" Why would I mind?"

The waitress came back, and lead the to their table, a booth by the window. Hinata and Ino sat together, on one side, Sakura and Kakashi on the other. As Kakashi Sat down, he sat down, just a little closer then he normally would. Close enough so that Sakura's leg touched his.

After their lunch, Sakura got stood up and stretched. Kakashi paid the bill, as the girls congregated near the table

" Sakura do you want to come spend some girl time with us?" asked Hinata

"Sorry guys, I'm apartment shopping.."

" Hey you can go Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile

" okay bye Kakashi" Sakura said as she hugged him, then moved out of the restaurant with her friends.

"Well lets see, one more apartment one the list. I might as well go check it out."

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the hotel, this one like the first one was small, but not to small. It looked to be owned by a family by the name of shinsetsu. Kakashi walked up to the front desk, and wrong a small bell on the desk. He heard hurried footsteps coming from the small hall the probably lead to a lounge behind the counter. The woman arrived, she was older, but still seemed to be in good health.

" Hello, I'm looking for an apartment for a friend of mine. Can you tell me your rates?"

"Why of course honey!" the woman pulled out a small pamphlet, and another sheet of paper with the rates. The rates seemed very reasonable, a great deal even.

" Here, you can give this to your friend, this just explains the general prices, and such." the women said with a smile.

" alright thank you very much!" Kakashi said with a small bow and exited.

* * *

** Later at Kakashi's House**

" Kakashi I do believe you've found the perfect apartment!" Sakura lunged on Kakashi, and gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek.

" I'll go sign in or what not. You don't need to come, after what you've done, you can do well whatever!" Sakura grabbed her purse from the table and made her way to the apartment, as Kakashi went to the bar.

As soon as he entered the bar Kakashi found his drinking buddy Genma.

" Hey Kakashi! I haven't seen you in a while, how 'bout a round on me?" Asked Genma happily.

" Sure sounds good to me!"

* * *

**Some Number of Drinks Later **

Kakashi spun a kunai on his finger, while he held up(and read) his book with his other hand. Genma had been babbling, so Kakashi decided he could at least read also right?

" I'm serious, your littler candy head of a student, had one sweet ass, and an even sweater body. I mean I don't see how you can't just love that body of hers!"

" Genma, I love _her_I like a daughter, not her body"

" yeah but I would have gotten in bed with her already and-"

** THUD**

" HOLY CRAP!! YOU ALMOST HIT MY FACE WITH THAT!!" Genma yelled. The kunai Kakashi was spinning flew off and hit the head board next to Genma's head.

" Oh I'm I sorry /I what were you saying?" Kakashi asked threateningly.

" Alright, alright, calm down, man you act like your _in love_ with here.

That's when Kakashi thought. They he feels when she hugs him, or makes in contact with him. The way he's always thinking of her. How sad his life seems when she's gone. Even just the that feeling he gets around her. Kakashi realized. Kakashi realized, he had fallen for Sakura Haruno. He had fallen hard. So hard he hit the ground with a b"SMACK"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!

* * *

**

A/N:

alright so this is a little bit later, after the guft, Sakura have been a little more intamite, well just hugging more_ maybe _a kiss one the cheek

anyways i made it nice and long, so i hope you like it. now i have to get to bed, so R&R and goodnight


	11. Depreassion and Confessions

There was a quiet knock on the door that lead to the Hokage's office. It slowly opened to reveal Kakashi. To the normal eye, he would seem to be the as always, but if to the trained eye, something was wrong.

"Ahh Kakashi, I have a mission for you," said Tsunade as she tossed a scroll at Kakashi. " your team will consist of Anko, Sakura, and Hinata. I have already told Anko and Hinata of this mission, but I haven't told Sakura, so be sure you do. You are to meet at the front gate at dawn, and DON'T be late."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of her office, and onto the street to inform Sakura of the new mission. _'Great the one person I don't really want to be with now, and I'll be with here for a whole two weeks._' Kakashi Made his way to Sakura's new apartment and found her door, and once again gently knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and stood aside for him to come in.

"So Kakashi what brings you here" asked Sakura

"We have a mission tomorrow with Hinata and Anko." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

" Um Ok,"

_' I wonder what's wrong with Kakashi, he's acting a little more distant….'_

"Hey Kakashi are you alright?" asked Sakura as Kakashi opened the door and was stepping out.

" yeah, I'm fine" and the door shut with a click

"see you tomorrow then." whispered Sakura to the door where Kakashi once stood.

* * *

** The Next Morning**

As Sakura made her way to the village gates she could already see two other figures. "Oi Sakura!" Sakura glanced over her shoulder and saw Hinata running up behind her. "Hey" Both girls jogged up to the town gates. Good mornings were said, plans quickly gone over, then the team was off. Kakashi, then Anko, and Hinata and Sakura in the back, bounding off trees.

Sakura tried to gain speed and get even the slightest inch closer to Kakashi, but he just ran faster. Sakura was hurt. She knew she was getting the could shoulder, but why? The hours went by, as did the sun, Kakashi dropped below the branches, followed by the rest of his team.

" Alright, I'm going to fill up our canteens, we should be pretty close to a river. Hinata and Anko can you set up camp?" They both nodded

"Do you want me to help you out Kakashi?" asked Sakura

" No, I need you to make the instant ramen in that pack over there." he said pointing to a small black pack, that was sure enough, filled with ramen.

When Kakashi finally came back, the campfire was going, and three tents were set up, while all everyone was sitting around the campfire as the noodles cooked. There was an open seat near Sakura, and another across from here. Sakura hoped that Kakashi would sit by her, but once more he sat across from her. When the noodles were done and served, each member ate in silence, Kakashi's back directly facing Sakura.

_' THAT JERK!! Why is he ignoring me? Doesn't he understand how much he's hurting me?"_

_' Hey now, I'm sure he's just uh…has things on his mind is all' reassured inner Sakura._

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of an occasional chirp. She rubbed her eyes and peeked out the small crack in her tent. By t looks of it, no one was awake, no one that is but Kakashi. She quickly and quietly got dressed and stepped out of her tent.

_' alright I've had enough of this, I'm going to find out what the hell is his problem.'_

Thought Sakura.

Kakashi was sitting on a stump, his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his hands. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Kakashi. She sat down beside him, where they quietly waited for one another to speak.

" Kakashi, look I know something's up. So why don't you tell me?" asked Sakura

"Nothings up Sakura. But I need to go and pack my things-"

"No you don't Kakashi! Just tell me what your problem is!" said Sakura, her temper was beginning to rise fast.

"Sakura listen you need to keep you voice down-"

"No Kakashi I won't! Why are you being such a jerk?!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi yanked Sakura further into the forest, away from the camp .

" Kakashi let Go!!"

" Sakura hush, and-"

"NO!! WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? AM I YOUR PROBLEM?!" shrieked Sakura, her yells transforming into sobs

" Sakura do you really want to know what my problem is with you?!" Kakashi yelled as he approached Sakura. Sakura didn't respond, though she seemed slightly frightened with the angry Kakashi nearing her.

"MY PROBLEM IS…is… I love you" whispered Kakashi whispered as he set his forehead on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura I can't get you out of my mind, I love you so much, but I know you could never love someone like me." Kakashi finally lifted his head and his eyes(eye) meet the wet jade eyes.

Sakura pulled down his mask, as their lips meet in a frenzy love. Kakashi carefully backed her against a tree, and pinned her between his arms. Sakura's fingers twirled in Kakashi's soft mop of hair, as Kakashi placed his hands on her hips. Kakashi gently bit Sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance into her mouth, Sakura more then willingly followed.

Reluctantly, Sakura had to push away for air. Kakashi help Sakura in a tight embrace as he rolled over so he was now leaning against the tree. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when Sakura raised her head and said.

"I hope you know this means I love you too" Said Sakura. Kakashi just chuckled. Unbeknownst to the two lovers, they were being watched by a hateful gaze, as if trying to burn straight through their love.

**To Be COntinued**

A/N:

finally! so yeah got a lil lime there. heh hope it's okay.so whos lookin at them? what will happen? yeah i personally think i did a really good job on this but what ever. hope you like it please comment it's what keeps me going.

**AND I HAVE TO THANK Kyuubi Fox Demon!! you were really awesome and flattering, if not somewhat...scary and threatning... reminds me of how i comment on people! XD **

**And all you other people who comment, but i can't remember or put all your names, thanks so much becuase those comments really keep me motivated! **


	12. Mission Accomplished

b Mission Accomplished /b

Kakashi and Sakura made their way back to the camp, the forest seemed more alive now, more birds chirping, even the sun seamed brighter. AS they entered the clearing, they saw the rest of the group was packing up, only the tents were left up.

"Oh hey Sakura, Kakashi, where have you guys been?" asked Anko emphasizing each of their names.

Sakura's face quickly gave a rosy blush, as Kakashi simply smiled. "Oh we were just checking the area, is all."

Anko just nodded and went back to shoving various items into her pack, as Kakashi and Sakura made their way to their separate tents to pack up. Sakura slipper all of her belongings into her pack, then quickly made sure that she had left nothing, as did everyone else. With a quick nod Kakashi jumped into the trees quickly followed by Sakura, Hinata, then Anko.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Hinata giving her a signal to drop back slightly, so she did. Sakura looked at her questioningly, as a small smile grew over her features. Giving a quick glance over bother her shoulder Hinata asked, " So, uh, where were you guys?"

"Kakashi already said, we were checking around the area!" said Sakura crossing her arms.

"Ok Let me rephrase this, where were you guys breally./b ?" Asked Hinata, one eye brow raised.

"UH? But? How could you even doubt that?" Sakura let out a undignified huff.

"You were blushing when you came back, and your blushing now." Hinata just smirked

"So, uh, you won't tell a soul?" Hinata nodded

"In a turn of events…..well….Kakashi and I are sort of a couple" Sakura's heard an excited squeal, causing the two other jounins to glance at them.

"I knew it! You guys make such a wonderful couple."

Sakura just blushed, as Hinata giggled. They slowly sped up to keep from lagging behind. As Sakura was running across the trees, she stumbled, having been pre-occupied with her own thoughts. uI'Genius, your on a mission! Stay focused'/u/I chided her inner self. Sakura Sighed, then thought to herself, I'what was our mission'/I Sakura bounded, and skipped a couple of so she was hoping right next to Kakashi. When Kakashi noticed who was next to him, his smile could be seen through his mask.

"Wait, so what exactly is our mission anyways?" asked Sakura

"Well, all we need to do is deliver this scroll, to some royal family, I don't remember. Nothing special."

"Then why do they want all of us coming, I mean 4 jounins?"

"Simple Their paranoid."

A kunai whizzed passed Kakashi's head, clipping off the tip of his hair. Kakashi reached into his back pocket and grabbed three shurikan, one in-between each finger, and threw them in the direction from where the kunai came. All of the shurikan made their way into a bush. Five shin obi jumped out, and landed in front of their hiding places.

"So you're the leaf bastards with scroll? Regardless, you won't survive against myself, Tana! " said one of the enemies. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeved matching shirt, as were all the others. The man speaking had bright red under shirt, but you could see the blood red sleeves. The others in the group had a darker navy blue sleeves, so this man was obviously the leader

Upon seeing no move to give them the scroll, the enemy shin obi attacked. Sakura slammed her fist into one of the ninja's jaw, giving a sickening crack as it was pushed off angle. She then delivered a kick into his stomach that sent the enemy flying into a tree. As she turned around a kunai was flying towards her face, on instinct she leaned to the side into the vicinity of another foe. Her new opponent gave a swift kick to Sakura's side, again sending her off balance and into the ground. The enemy snickered, and threw a kunai at Sakura. Sakura shook her head, having been dazed momentarily and stared wide eyed in shock, then quickly shut her eyes.

When she heared a bell like sound of metal against metal, Sakura opened her eyes, only to see Kakashi in front of her. Kakashi quickly sent a kunai into the offending shinobi's head. Kakashi quickly offered a hand to Sakura, which she took. Sakura made her way to help Hinata, seeing as there's was only three enemies left. Kakashi threw two kunai at the leader of the group of opposing nins, which he blocked. The leader threw a handful of senbon at Kakashi, which made contact. He Snickered, as the Kakashi who had been hit turned into a log. "Shit" he muttered.

Kakashi ended up behind him, with a kunai held up to the Tana's neck. Before Kakashi could swipe it across his throat, Tana stabbed a kunai in Kakashi's arm. Kakashi silently cursed, as he dragged the kunai onto Tana's flesh, only to have him pop into smoke. Kakashi turned around only to have a few shurikan pass him, skimming across his jacket.

Iu'Your getting sloppy Kakashi, stay focus, and don't say you are, because I know you aren't'/I/u

Kakashi continued to ignore his inner self, because his Tana, had drawn out a short sword, and had begun attacking. Kakashi put his kunai in his other hand. Kakashi continuously blocked with his kunai. I'Talk about uneven'/I Sparks flew with every clan of the metal. Kakashi blocked again, only Tana's sword slipped from his kunai, and slashed across his hip, running across his waste, thin slipping to his thigh. Kakashi snickered, he may have been hurt, but now Tana left himself completely open, with both his hands on his sword, and most of his weight all to one side. Kakashi threw one last kunai and hit Tana's throat, satisfied that it made contact, and there was no log or smoke.

Kakashi felt his side and hissed in pain when his fingers met his newest wound. I'shit that ones really deep'/I

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Hinata who were finishing of the last opponent. Faster then the normal eye could see, Hinata pointed her fingers, and hit her opponent's chakra points, causing him to collapse. As soon as he was back up, Sakura punched a chakra infused fist, and sent him slamming through multiple trees.

Sakura dusted off her hands, even through the battle was done, being the team medic meant she had to heal any major injuries that would slow down the team. She glanced around at everyone, they each had some bad wounds. " Kakashi, your team leader, so I'll ask you. All of have some pretty bad injuries, but I don't think we're to far from the city, should we wait to get somewhere safer?"

"We probably should, your right the city isn't that far away, and the team that attacked us might have some back up so we should get going. Does anyone disagree?" No one said anything, and Kakashi smiled. "Alright then, lets get going" with that he ran off, along with everyone else.

They had been running for nearly an hour when the trees had started to then. They all knew what it meant. The city was close. Kakashi sighed when he realized this. "Aww crap" Kakashi quickly grabbed his side as he crumbled to the side slightly, Sakura gasped and tried to get next to him, only to have him hold out a hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine. We're almost there anyways."

They entered into the village, Kakashi looked around, as the group made their way to the largest house in the city. The city it's self seemed to be full of some wealthy parts. The house they stopped almost seemed like a small mansion Sakura knocked on the giant wooden door. They were met by a large balding man in a grey suit. He opened the door studied the leaf shinobis for a moment before saying.

"Oh hello, you must be the ninja we asked for to deliver our scroll! Come in, come in." He smiled as he stepped aside.

"Are you Shiyoten?" asked Kakashi

"No he's my father, I'm Ryo, but I can give it to him" Kakashi nodded, and handed him the scroll "Oh my, you look like your in a terrible condition, sense you delivered the scroll, why don't you four stay here for a few days to clean up and relax."

All the team members looked pleadingly at Kakashi, who only smiled and nodded. Ryo started to speak again "Why don't I show you to a room where you all can clean up, before I show you to your rooms."

They followed Ryo down a long marble hallway, that echoed with every step, until he pushed open a clean white door, that had lead to a tidy white room with three small beds.

"You four clean up while I give this scroll to my father"

A few hours after the team reached the house, Sakura had healed each team member, Ryo had returned to show them their rooms. The walked up stairs, to two doors, right below a chandelier.

"This is our largest available rooms, Both doors have their own rooms, but there should be a door on the inside that connects both rooms. You may also go downstairs to have what ever food you wish"

As Ryo walked down the hallway, all four nins walked into the room. Sakura looked at Hinata as she simply smiled and said. "Anko, I'll room with you, if that's alright." before Anko could object, Hinata dragged Anko into their room.

"I guess that leaves us together" Kakashi smiled as he put an arm around Sakura's waist and walked into their room."


	13. And So It Begins

So you should probably read the Author's Notes first okay?

* * *

Then sun shined directly on Sakura's eyes, causing her to roll over to her side stretching her arm over to find her scarecrow. Her hands blindly searched around the bed, when finally she lifted her head to glance around the room. "Kakashi?" Sakura mumbled, as she got up. She stretched her arms over her head as she made her way to her pack. She stopped as she heard the door slowly creak open. She turned around and saw Kakashi holding a Styrofoam box of food, that he set on the small table.

"Got some food." said Kakashi as he sat down.

Sakura quickly copied the copy-nin's movements. As Kakashi opened up the box Sakura rummaged through the drawer to find something to eat with. When she finally found something to eat with she sat down, and threw a pair of the plastic chopsticks to Kakashi.

"So, I was thinking that we should probably leave early tomorrow morning, you know that way we can get back faster." said Kakashi in-between bites.

"Does that mean that we can do, well, whatever today?" Kakashi nodded "Great! What time is it anyways?" Kakashi swallowed the bit of food in his mouth.

"Mmm, last time I checked…around 10:30, Yeah so it probably around 11:15" everything was silent for a moment before a scream was heard.

"WHAT?!?! The day's already half over and I haven't done anything" Sakura yelled and ran about the small room, searching for her toothbrush and such.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched Sakura blur about the room.

* * *

**In The Other Room**

_'Why? Why?! Why did I have to room with Anko'_

Hinata felt the intense need to slam her head into a wall. Hinata turned her blood shot eyes turned the bed, where she should have slept all recommended eight hours. Sadly, that wasn't so. Anko was sprawled corner to corner, sleeping in her own drool, snoring like a dog. Hinata went back and leaned her head on the wall, when Anko shot straight up in the bed, her eyes wide, shouting "GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!" and fell back with a thump.

_'That's it'_ Hinata stormed out of the room and walked across the hallway, politely tapping on the oak door.

The door slowly opened and Hinata was meet by her candy haired friend. "Sakura, if you want me to live you will let me in!" Sakura quickly stepped aside as Hinata ran into the room. Hinata smiled at Kakashi, and pounced on the bed, like a cat to yarn. Sakura meekly closed the door, and looked over at Kakashi, her face scrunched and asked, "What did Anko do?"

"Anko sleeps like Naruto, enough said" Kakashi smiled, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Later**

The day had grown later. Hinata and Sakura went shopping, Anko went to find dangos, and Kakashi, he just wandered around. Although it was probably time to start returning, they had to be up and out of here by sun rise. Kakashi strolled down the pathway through a small patch of forest, and stopped when he heard Anko.

"Kakashi I need to talk to you. It's important" Anko said slyly, her smile growing over her face like a snake. "I've known you for awhile, and you've always followed the rules." She glanced at Kakashi. "But recently I've found a little, pink haired exception…" Kakashi froze, as Anko kept walking. "Now don't play dumb, there's no use. And It's just not right, what do you think the village will say?"

"It doesn't matter, I know that _we_ can handle it." the edge to his voice was sharp enough to kill Anko where she stood.

"I'm sure of it. But we both know that you'll be the one convicted. And what if, your banished, or even killed" Anko quivered her lips "You'd break poor little Sakura's heart, caused her all that pain, it'de be all your fault."

"What would keep you from talking, besides killing you on the spot" Kakashi's eyes turned dark and murderous.

"Well just spend some _quality time_ with me in public"

"Fine, ONLY in public" Kakashi begrudgingly stated, he knew he couldn't kill an ANBU with out much suspicion.

* * *

**The Morning **

They still had hours to go at this walking pace, and through out the time they've traveled Sakura felt like she was dying with every step she took. Anko snaked her hand into Kakashi's, and while he looked terrible(to anyone that knew him), he still didn't pull away. _'WHAT THE HELL?!?'_

She didn't understand at all, finally they took a break, Hinata dragged Anko away to fill up the canisters, but nothing can be that simple, no before she left Anko kissed Kakashi, thank Kami only on the cheek but still!

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing?" Sakura fumed. She was more then outraged, she was infuriated. "What reason do you have! I just need to AH" she slapped him across the face. He flinched but took it head bowed, he knew he hurt her, he deserved it even if he was trying to help.

"Sakura listen, have you ever thought we shouldn't do this? If the village finds out all hell will break loose. And-"

"Kakashi, you should know we can do this! I love you enough, I'm willing to do what ever it takes!"

"That's not it. Anko knows. Sakura I'd rather us not be together, but still able to be by you, then have one of us..dead" Kakashi choked near the end he couldn't even bare to think of it.

"Damn that bitch." With that Sakura sped off to find Anko.

When she heard the sound of water she knew Anko had to be close. Sakura reached out with her chakra, and found her victim. Luckily it seemed Hinata was heading back.

Anko gave the whole canister a good rinse and sighed, I'.Good.'/IHer thoughts were cut short as a batch if shuriken pinned into the ground, but missed as she flipped over into the stream. She glanced around, and focused on reaching her chakra out then a kunai hit her square in the shoulder. She hissed in pain, then looked up to see Sakura flying in the air, her fist glowing.

"Ah shit!" Anko jumped back even further, barely avoiding the crater where she once stood.

"So is feisty, this should be fun."

Anko flipped up onto a tree branch, grabbing a handful of senbon, then glided up into the air, and sent the senbon raining down towards Sakura. She ran out of the way, but Sakura's arm was still caught in the rain. As Anko landed by Sakura she delivered a kick to her jaw that sent her flying. Sakura sped through hand signs and disappeared in a flurry of Sakura Blossoms. Anko stood still on the ground, all she heard was the sound of the trees rustling. Suddenly Sakura burst from the ground, punching Anko high into the air, as Anko regained her breath, Sakura appeared above her and kicked her down into the earth. Sakura landed with a smirk as she drew a kunai, and walked over to Anko, who stayed face down in the ground. Sakura threw a kunai at her, only to have it disapear in smoke.

"Damn, it she must've made a shadow clone" Sakura gasped as she turned around, throwing her kunai.

"Too late Loli, too late" Anko laughed as her snake latched onto Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura's vision blurred and spun as she fell to her knees, I'I don't know how much longer I'll last with this snake'/I

Sakura felt the snake immediately retract as she heard Anko slam into several trees. Kakashi stood beside, his pure fury radiating off him, his murderous intent so clearly visible, Sakura momentarily thought he was a demon. He kneeled by Sakura, as Hinata came sprinting over.

"Well, at least…now…I can get you both…for treason..and your relation." Anko slowly got up, coughing up small amounts of blood. She straightened up and speed through the trees.

"Kakashi, Hinata will take care of me, and I'll meet you say, the Hokage tower. But go and stop that snake charmer" Kakashi bent down and kissed her, short but just as loving before speeding of.

Kakashi followed the occasional splatters of blood. Till he caught up with Anko, his murderous thoughts were back. Their kunais sparked and clanged together, blood was drawn until they sprinted through the village gates. I'Damn it. I can't kill her now, then there'll be witnesses for the so called treason.'/I

Kakashi ran so he was just behind Anko, and threw a wired kunai at Anko, it barely stuck to her arm, but it was enough. Kakashi sent his chakra through the wire shocking and stalling Anko long enough for Kakashi to pin her to a near by chimney.

"Finally, keep your ass here until I can come deal with you" Kakashi tied off all the chakra laced wire and left out of sight.

Anko smiled a terrible smile copied right from Orochimaru. She leaned her mouth to the collar of her coat and said, "Okay kiddo, I screwed up so why don't you handle things?"

Kakashi jogged threw the hallways, he could feel Sakura she was close they'd probably end up in the office near the same time. He was about to knock but decided to listen momentarily as he heard a familiar voice speaking to the hokage, then continued to knock as he entered. As soon as his face was in view a bottle crashed by his head, narrowly missing.

"You have some explaining to do if you want to have a chance at living" growled Tsunade, another vase in hand. Kakashi couldn't understand how she'd known, but he saw that smug bastard Sasuke standing by the desk

* * *

**A/N: **so here's what you should know before reading, nothing happened that night in the story just fluff maybe romance no lemon kay?Sorry it's so late, there's some crazy shit happening at home, but i made this four pages on my document so hopefully it makes up fr that. yeah so there be some more info on this story on my account so you should check at some point. um yeah it's 1am so nighty night, and comment guys it keeps me going.


	14. Discussion

Kakashi stared, as the wheels in his head slowly began to turn. Sasuke, Tsunade, Sasuke, jealous…..that bastard! Everything made sense, but in the position he was in, it didn't really matter, and if he wanted to live he should probably start talking.

"Hatake!"

"What do you want to know Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Did you rape Sak-"

"Of course not! How could you even think-"

"Alright….Are you currently, 'involved' with her?" Tsunade had her hands folded under her chin, her eyes focused on a spot on her table. The room was quickly engulfed in silence.

"Yes." Kakashi's voice was small and timid

"Alright then." Sakura glanced behind her, noticing three Anbu, one on each side of the door, and another next to the filing cabinet, slightly closer to the Hokage. She knew what was about to happen, and decided to finally speak up, she could return anything Tsunade threw at her.

"Everyone leave the room, except you Hatake."

"No, Tsunade I know what your thinking, and your not understanding."

"Sakura," Kakashi began " It might be better if you just…listen to her" Kakashi gently laid his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura nodded and glanced towards the door. Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura filed out of the room and into the hall.

Sakura sat on the small leather couch, Hinata sat next to her, and Sasuke propped himself up against the wall. 'I This is all his fault. I'll have to wait to kick his ass.' /I As Sakura waited outside, one Anbu by the door, she couldn't help but think about leaving now, escaping rather, and waiting for Kakashi somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the chakra level rise, and heard a something crash in the room.

"Damn it Hatake!"

* * *

** In the office**

"This isn't easy for me," Tsunade's head was bowed, another lamp laid broken on the ground.

"Tsunade, you know I would I _never _hurt Sakura, you know be better then almost anyone, you should know at least that."

"Yes, yes I know, but Kakashi, out of instinct I can't trust you! She's like my daughter, and not only that but the laws states-"

"Any sensei found to be sexually involved with their student is to be executed, I know, but I'm not her sensei, you are and she can prove that. I didn't do squat for her, so she went to you." Tsunade's head shot up

"It's not only that, this is a matter of Konoha's reputation, and that means the Elders are going to get involved. Listen a messenger was sent to get one of the elders, so go home and relax, your probably going to be dragged in here again." she waved her hand, Kakashi nodded and walked into the hallway. When he opened the door, he noticed Hinata had left.

Sakura immediately jumped up to greet Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his neck, this earned them a dissatisfied grunt from the Anbu guarding the door.

"Hey why don't we go out to eat?" Kakashi offered giving a limp smile.

"Eat?!? What about Tsunade, and everything?"

"Don't worry about it, right now, lets just spend some time together" Kakashi started walking down the hall. They hurriedly made their way to Ichiruka's. As they approached the familiar hut, they saw an equally as familiar tuft of blonde hair.

Naruto turned to see who sat down next to him, and nearly choked with joy upon seeing. Naruto quickly swallowed his noodles and let out a breath of air. He jumped forward giving Sakura a hug, then his faced turned serious.

"You know what I found?" Naruto started very slowly, eyeing each of them as he spoke. "I found Anko tied to a post. So naturally I untied her, and she told me something I would honestly regret to believe…" his eyes shifted to the left.

"Naruto not you too!" Sakura erupted slapping her hands to her face. "Everyone is against us Naruto, and you, of all people should know Kakashi has done nothing but protect me!"

Naruto immediately felt ashamed, and put and hand on her back. "Sakura I just wanted to know if it was true. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you both."

"Thanks Naruto, you know, as the next Hokage I'm sure you could do a lot" Kakashi chuckled.

'_That's so like them. Naruto making promises and Kakashi trying make everyone feel better'_

The group ate and laughed, all like it used to be. Sakura and Kakashi finished, deciding to go home, while Naruto decided to go for "just one more bowl". As the couple walked up the path to Kakashi's house, they were meet by two Anbu. The first one steped forward and addressed Kakashi personally;

"Hatake Kakashi, you are to report with us to the Hokage to receive and discuss the terms of your restraint."

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Hey there i'm back in action. I've got the rest of the story figured out and hopefully i will be updating everyweek. now for some bad news. the story is drawing to a close. I know it's not all that good. but i do have good news!

There wil be a sequal, you see there's been a lot of family drama at my house so its hard for me to remeber my amazing ideas write fo to school and deal with my family. but if you leave a little old review i'll make more time and write sooner! hope you enjoyed

Mews da Kat


	15. The Outcome

Kakashi was escorted into hokage's office by the two ANBU members. His pace was slow as his eyes took in the sight before him, Tsunade at her desk, Sasuke on her right, and one of the elders on her left. Kakashi instantly knew that there was no way this could be anything but trouble. The ANBU members released their grip on his arms when he stood in front of the Hokage. The elder stepped forward so he was even with the desk;

"Hatake Kakashi, you are being accused of romantic entanglement with a student, we have a witness that you forced yourself upon her, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I would never force her to do anything and-"

"You have no proof of your intentions, the rest of the elders and I will decide a punishment for you. In the meantime you'll be in house arrest and will have a restraining order from ." The elder gave a short nodd of his head.

The ANBU members went back to their positions at Kakashi's sides and grasped his forearms. Kakashi was starting to loose his temper and struggled to break free. Feeling that the two masked-nin next to him weren't going to loosen their grip, Kakashi decided to go on the offensive. He shifted his feet, so his left foot was far in front of him, twisting his upper body slightly, with the intention to slam the ANBU on his right into the wall behind him. But before he could finish his attempt at escape, elder spoke up once more.

" Mind you any attempts at escape will be considered defiance of the higher authority, and thus treason which is punishable by death."

Kakashi could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Ever since he was a child the elders had seemed to have a grudge against him, after his father's "decision" but since his father was no longer around, they needed someone else to pin their hatred on and unfortunately that was Kakashi. Kakashi halted his struggles and let the ANBU drag him out the door and down the hallways towards certain misfortune. Hopefully someone would tell Sakura not to worry and keep an eye on her.

Tsunade sat at her desk, her chin resting on her fingers. She knew she was going to have to tell Sakura. This all depended on her reaction, if she broke down then that meant that she was _ probably_ dating Kakashi of her own free will, if that were the case she would work to find a loop hole of some sort. Any other reaction would mean the opposite, in which case Kakashi would be sent Konoha prison, or worse.

* * *

**The next day**

"Tsunade-sama we have to arrange a date to explain the situation with Sakura, that way we can get one of the elders here also so that we can decipher Sakura-chan's reaction. You can't keep putting it off, if Sakura hears from somebody else what's happened and we miss her reaction, then Kakashi-san's fate is sealed!"

"Well then go send somebody to find Sakura!"

* * *

**On the other side of Konoha **

Sakura sat under a tree at the old training grounds of team 7. After Kakashi had been taken escorted away she hadn't heard from or seen him. She shut her eyes and hoped that nothing had gone too wrong. But right in the pit of her stomach she had the ominous feeling that everything could have gone wrong did. She thought about stopping by his house to make sure he wasn't just staying home or something.

Sakura flipped up from her seated position on the grass, and began making her way down the gravel path. As she started to close in on her destination, she began sensing his chakra. Her eyes shined and a smiled formed ear to ear at knowing that Kakashi was simply at home. She picked up her pace so she was running, but once she was outside his building, she felt his chakra move.

_' something isn't right here'_

She followed him into town, she could feel that he was getting farther and farther away. She weaved in between people turning and giving the occasional "excuse me" or "I'm so sorry" but kept pace. That is until she ran past Sasuke. He grabbed her shoulder, turning her around so she was facing she was facing him. As soon as her emerald eyes meet his cold abyssal ones, she could instantly feel the angry rise from the pit of her stomach into her voice. But for the moment she just glared with all her might. Even with the crowds of people moving about them it felt like time had stopped.

"Sakura, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER BE SORRY!! I don't know what exactly you've done but everything is all wrong now! Kakashi is running off and I don't understand why!"

" Oh you didn't hear?" a smile unfurled on his face like a waking snake. "Kakashi has been-"

Sasuke was slammed into the ground. It took him a moment to process what happened, but Sasuke looked up and there was Naruto a knee on his ribs, and a hand across his mouth. Naruto's bright blue eyes were drowning with hate, but all he said was

"Sasuke-teme"

The once busy and noisy street had gone as quite as a graveyard, everyone staring at the two shinobi and their glaring match.

"Come on Sakura we need to go. Now."

Naruto slowly got up and grabbed Sakura's hand dragging her to the hokage's office. Naruto pushed open the huge oak doors leading to the circular room where the Hokage sat. Sakura looked around, her eyes wide. Something had to be up for Naruto to get so worked up, and for one of the elders to be here.

Everything seemed to happen in an instance, Tsunade started talking and explaining everything, and Sakura took in the information. Then in the next instant she was on the ground sobbing. She didn't recall falling or the stinging sensation in her eyes right before you cry. Her heart just spontaneously broke and she was left kneeling on the floor sobbing until her eyes went dry. Little did she know that this small bit of torture would bring her worlds of happiness. Naruto carried Sakura out of the room and back to her house, where Hinata and Ino decided to wait. Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune pulled out every book they could find. Hours went by to no avail.

* * *

**The next morning **

The rays of early morning sun penetrated Tsunade's eyes. She blink a couple times, like an iguana on a rock. She lifted her head from the book she slept on. A string of spit fell from her mouth. She quickly wiped her cheek with the back of her wrist, and looked down to see a puddle of spit on one of the books. She opened a drawer and pulled out a rag from her desk and began dabbing the book to soak up the liquid. She gave a quick yawn when something caught her eye. A smirk grew on her face as she gave a triumphant laugh.

"Hah loop hole"

* * *

Well kiddos I do believe this is going to be the last chapter unless i decide to do other wise. To be honest i''m sort of disapointed with how this turned out, but this was sort of a pilot becuase when i started writing this i didnt even know how to bold so i would like to apologize. BUT  
i promise that my writting will be much much much much much better!

oh and fyi I'm writting one more fanfiction, and then i'll start on the sequal to this, it'll be called _the other hatake _so keep an eye out for it

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!


End file.
